Dragon Ball Lost Warriors
by DBZchilde
Summary: A revamp of an ancient story posted on this site years back. Takes place instead of DBGT. What if Vegeta had another daughter, and Goku had another son, what if all the Sayians weren't killed. Find out inside.
1. Lost Warriors

DRAGON BALL LOST WARRIORS

A/N: Hello, I tried writing this and posting it about a year and a half ago, but I got a vicious writers block. I revamped what I had written and hope to add more this time. This is a project that I've been working on with my friend Maria for almost 2 and a half years, and I finally put it together on this site. Thanks for reading and enjoy.

The year is 798 A.D. This story takes place instead of GT.

Without any further adieu, I give you.(Drumroll).Dragon Ball Lost Warriors.

FLASHBACK

"Oh, Goku, I wish you didn't have to go." Chi-chi said while trying to hold back her tears.

"The fate of the universe rests on me now, Chi-chi. I love you. Take good care of our little one." Goku said as he patted his pregnant wife's stomach. He gave her a smooch on the cheek and ran off to the spaceship that was to take him to the planet Namek, where he would fight Frieza.

3:00 A.M., Days later,

Chi-chi goes into labor. Four hours later a child was born. He cried like his father did when he was an infant.

"You are a strong one, my son." Chi-chi said lovingly, "I'll call you Kenji, it means: strong second son. You'll do great things, Kenji."

Late that night when everyone was sleeping Kenji climbed out of his crib and started crawling. He crawled out the front door and into the prototype of Goku's space ship. The door closed behind him and a countdown began.

T-30 seconds and counting.

Dr. Briefs sat bolt upright. now, is that supposed to happen? At the same moment Chi-chi and Bulma also awoke.

T-20 seconds.

They all ran to the control room to see what was up.

T-10 seconds.

"Oh My Kami, Is that my Kenji inside the ship?" Chi-chi asked urgently.

T-8 seconds.

"Stop the damn ship!"

T-6 seconds.

"I'm trying!" Dr. Briefs shouted

T-3 seconds.

"Get my Kenji out of there!" Chi-chi wailed piteously.

T-2 seconds.

"The controls aren't responding"

T-1 second.

Bulma jumped over frantically hitting buttons.

LIFTOFF!!

"KENJI, NOOOOOOO!!!!!" Then Chi-chi sunk to the floor weeping uncontrollably. Bulma tried to comfort her while her son was launched through the universe.

Meanwhile, Goku defeated Frieza and the Namek's got their new planet.

On Namek 2: Balimar, the strongest Namekian fighter, noticed a fireball in the atmosphere. Instead of disintegrating, it touched down in the horizon. Balimar flew over to check it out. Inside the ship was a little baby. Balimar stooped down and picked up the baby and gasped. He's got a tail. I'll take him to Elder Namek.

"Quite a specimen you have there. A Sayian if I'm not mistaken. And I'm not. He could be quite dangerous, or he could be quite useful. Still, those eyes, The remind me of our savior, Goku. Keep him with you, Balimar, raise him as your own." Balimar listened to the Great Namek's decision with joy in his heart.

He has given me a great responsibility. That must mean I am well trusted. As for the baby, I would have no greater honor than to train a Sayian, the most successful warrior race that ever lived.

FLASHFOWARD 6 years later

6 Y/O Kenji is training out in the field and a group of Namekian bullies come up behind him. Their leader lashes out with a foot and it connects with the back of Kenji's knee. Kenji fall to the ground.

"You should have been able to dodge that at your age." The bully taunted. He then kicked Kenji in the face and blood sprayed from his mouth. All of a sudden Balimar showed up and chased the bullies off. He picked up the unconscious form of Kenji and brought him home.

" Why do we keep him, Father, he has only disgraced the family?" Balimar's son, Nemito, questioned.

"His time will come." Balimar answered.

Later that day when Kenji woke up, he went to Balimar and asked "Balimar, what must I do to become stronger? Whatever it is I will do it. I will destroy those bullies and make you proud."

Balimar smiled. Now I will be able to see what a true Sayian is like when he is possessed by rage. This should be good. Out loud he said, "Kenji I will train you until you are satisfied."

FLASHFOWARD 2 YEARS LATER

8 Y/O Kenji has been training for 2 years straight with barely any breaks for food or sleep. Finally he broke the barrier he wanted: SuperSaijin2 or SSJ2. After he learned to master it, he went looking for the bully that humiliated him so long ago. And he found him.

"Hey, Gorin, remember me? It's little Kenji!" Kenji walked right up to Gorin. Gorin threw a punch but Kenji blurred behind him and shot Gorin at point blank range with a Ki blast. Gorin skidded along the ground until a pile of huge boulders "stopped" him. Kenji said to Gorin, "You should have been able to dodge that at your age."

With that Gorin got a tad angry and threw the boulders off of himself. He then started to charge up a Ki blast but Kenji went SSJ2 and kicked Gorin across the face as hard as he could and Gorin flew over the horizon.

"Congrats, little man. I'm impressed." Ken whirled around to see Nemito standing there grinning. "I was selected to go into space to explore the planets and gather information. Would you like to join me?"

"Let me think about this for a moment...Hell Yeah." Kenji exclaimed.

"Alright little buddy, let's get ready."

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!!! Let me know it's worth my time to update.


	2. Enter Andarius

DRAGON BALL: Lost Warriors

Enter Andarius

The duo had been traveling in space for about a year and a half going around researching planets and whooping evil doers asses, they had become the best of friends, indeed they had become brothers, little did they know something was about to happen to change their lives forever.

Kenji and Nemito had received a distress call from the planet Yardrat and landed to investigate. They went to the spot where the distress call had come from. An old dilapidated starship control tower.

"I've been all over this complex. Nothing. Not a soul." Nemito said as he kicked a piece of scrap metal.

"Did you feel that?" Kenji questioned as he felt a familiar feeling behind his right eye. "That incredible power! That's easily twice yours and my power."

They immediately took off towards the source of the immense power. As they got closer to it they realized it emanated from a warehouse with soldiers milling around outside, moving what looked like mannequins. As they got closer we realized they weren't mannequins, they were the people who lived here, or rather the remains of the people who lived here.

Kenji looked over at Nemito and saw his eyes bore a look of intense utter hatred. Nemito's power level went through the roof. Kenji powered up to and heard, in his mind, a line from on of his favorite songs, "Dyin' time's here." They flew toward soldiers and began massacring them.

The soldiers realized that the ones slaughtering their troops was a Namekian and a small boy they started to fight back harder, forcing Kenji and Nemito to jump behind a pile of rubble and begin taking the soldiers out with energy blasts.

Before long a tall man with orange hair, blue skin, and wearing a black cloak walked in and they instantly realized that before them was the source of the immense power. He simply radiated raw power.

In a soft Appalachian drawl he said, "I am Andarius. I control these soldiers, and now this planet. I admire you for taking all us on by yourselves. Not many would have done it in the first place and even fewer would have lasted as long as you did, so I am willing to propose a deal. One of you will fight me, one on one, and if he wins you may go free. If he looses, I will ascertain the location of each of your home planets and destroy every man woman and child on it. Do we have a deal?"

"What do you think Nemito?" Kenji asked, concerned.

"I think I'll take care of him and you bring the ship back in case I need a quick exit." Nemito answered firmly. And with that he stood up and Andarius led him outside to a clearing where the fight would take place.

Kenji took his cue, flew at top speed to the ship and started it up.

Nemito threw the first punch and Andarius blurred behind him and kicked him in the back. Nemito was thrown to the ground by the kick but got back up and threw punch after lightning quick punch at his enemy. Every one of which, Andarius dodged easily. He finally decided to go on the offensive and kneed Nemito in the stomach with enough force to crumble a mountain, and certainly enough to shatter Nemito's spine. Nemito crumpled to the ground and Andarius stood on his broken back scanning the horizon for Kenji. And he appeared in his ship and landed. He ran over to the fight just in time to see Andarius rip off Nemito's arm and hit him across the face with it.

"You expected to beat me, you pathetic Namekian." Andarius laughed and stood with one foot on Nemito's chest squeezing the breath out of him.

Nemito looked at Kenji, then up at Andarius and smiled.

"What have you got to smile about weakling!?" Andarius yelled.

"I was just imagining how heaven'll look from your cell in hell." Nemito turned his head to look at Kenji said, "Sayonara, kid. It's been fun." And with that he began to glow a bright white. A shocked look gripped Andarius's face and Nemito grabbed his leg. Nemito yelled and then he and Andarius disappeared. A second or so later an explosion happened in the distance and Kenji couldn't find Nemito's or Andarius's energy at all

A grief Kenji had not known since he learned of his real family on a distant planet coursed through his veins. His brother was dead and it was the fault of these evil heartless soldiers all around him. When Balimar had told him of his mother it was a horrible pain but, having no one to blame, it stayed as pain. Here he had a whole warehouse of people to blame; a grim smirk arrested his features. This was going to feel good……… And he had to admit, as the blood of these soldiers sprayed across his clothes, face, and hair, it did.

When Kenji came to, he was lying on the floor of a warehouse surrounded by dead bodies. He stood trying to remember what had happened. As he looked around, he noticed a swishing noise behind him. He had hair down to his waist and it was golden. This must be the next level of Super Sayian. I'll have to work on mastering this.

He released his power level and his long hair disappeared. Then it all came flooding back to him, the soldiers, Andarius, Nemito. The sorrow and grief that come with loosing a sibling, and with the sorrow came the rage. Still dripping with the blood of his enemies he climbed into his ship and hurtled through space pondering.

He had been brought up in a peace loving civilization where fighting was not exactly prohibited but looked down upon. Never needless violence, and especially not killing. I wonder if any of the Namekians know He mused how good killing someone you hate feels.

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	3. Origins part 1

Origins pt. 1

Kenji began to strip his clothes off as he turned on the shower. He stepped under the showerhead and watched as the blood of his dead enemies streamed down the drain. His brain was going in overdrive, that couldn't have just happened. Nemito couldn't be dead. It was impossible. Nemito was the closest thing to family he ever had, and in the two hours he was on that cursed planet he lost Nemito.

Tears welled in Kenji's eyes as he remembered the time Nemito had let him drive. It was about six months ago on the planet Gandort, they had just saved the planet from an evil warlord and the planet's king had given them a car and a good meal in return. Nemito let him get behind the wheel and almost had a coronary. Kenji had been weaving all over the road all day. The look on Nemito's face was priceless………the thought brought a fresh wave of grief.

In a way Kenji was glad he had killed Andarius' henchmen, but he was not used to killing. It was Nemito's philosophy: "An enemy left alive is a constant threat to the safety of you and your loved ones." Nemito never left an enemy alive. Kenji was different. Balimar had told Kenji of his Sayian heritage, but he never killed unless he absolutely had to. Until the day Nemito died.

Kenji was dying on the inside because he knew it was wrong to kill, but by the same token, Andarius's henchmen had killed an entire planet's population and had helped to kill Nemito. At that moment a picture of Andarius standing on Nemito's broken body flashed through his mind. He clenched his fists. He was warming up to Nemito's philosophy more and more.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Kenji walked from the bathroom, clad in a towel, hair still wet from the shower. He walked to the computer and pressed a few buttons.

"Entering the atmosphere of the planet Vegita."

Home at long last Kenji thought with mixed feelings. He set his ship down on the outskirts of a city. Kenji dressed in his usual Namekian garb and exited the ship.

BAM Kenji slammed face down into the ground. "Too…Heavy" Kenji managed to gasp. So much for my dramatic entrance He pushed him self up to a crouch. I'm gonna go out on a limb here and guess that the gravity is a tad stronger here He stood and walked around a bit to get used to it. After five minutes or so, Kenji could throw a decent punch, and that was all he needed.

Kenji started walking towards the town and the skyline began to emerge from the horizon. He could make out several enormous skyscrapers, each easily over 200 stories. As Kenji got inside the city, he noticed that the buildings were windowless and dilapidated. He could see people in the lower stories, cooking food over open fires, sleeping, kids running around. Kenji also noticed a lot of apparently homeless people just standing around in the streets.

Kenji sensed quite a lot of large powers clustered towards the center of the city, so he headed that way. The closer he got to the center of the city, the better shape the buildings around him were in. Until he crossed a street and the place transformed. The buildings on this side of the street were well taken care of, shiny windows, clean streets, no homeless people hanging out on street corners. Kenji glanced at the street sign: DMZ street. As he continued walking, the buildings got shinier, nicer, and bigger, Until He reached a palace that would make Buckingham Palace and The Tahj Mahal look like Motel 6. Kenji walked up to the gates and a group of Sayian warriors surrounded him.

The Sayians were dressed in body armour that covered the torso and shoulders, with a black skin-tight suit underneath. The leader of the group came up and said, "What business do you have here at Vegita-sei palace?"

"My ship is out of fuel. I sensed some powerlevels over here and came to see if I could get a refuel." Kenji said.

"Wait a minute, aren't you a little young to be on your own?"

"I'm nine and a half."

"Where are your parents?"

"I've never met my real family, but my adopted brother ………he………he was………" Kenji faltered.

"He died?"

"Yeah."

"Sorry to hear that, little guy."

"Thanks…So, How about that fuel?"

"Sure, let's go take a look at your ship." And the soldiers followed Kenji as he set off for his ship. Kenji learned that the leader's name was Jyro. Kenji and Jyro talked the whole way. Kenji was telling him of his adventures with Nemito. "You're a pretty cool kid. You're a Sayian right?'

"Yeah, but this is my first time on Vegita."

"If you're a Sayian, then you like to fight, right?"

"Hell yeah, I love to fight."

"You know we've got schools here on Vegita that are specifically for fighting."

"Really! That's sweet!"

"If you want I could see about getting you enrolled."

"That'd be great!" Kenji's brow creased, "But I don't have any place to stay."

"Well, you could stay with me, what do you say?"

"Awesome! That'd be fun!"

"It's settled. Since you're staying, you won't need a refuel. I still want to see your ship, though. Since this is unofficial business we don't need to take the platoon." Jyro turned to one of his men. "Tora, you can come with us, the rest of you, back on guard detail."

A chorus of "Yes Sir's" rang out and the platoon headed back.

"Tora, This is Kenji. He's gonna be staying with us." Jyro turned to Kenji "Kenji this is my brother Tora."

"Hey, Kenji." Tora held out his hand.

"What's up" Kenji shook Tora's hand.

"Let's go check out this ship."

When they arrived at the ship, Jyro and Tora bombarded Kenji with questions about the ship.

"Do you want to see inside?" Kenji asked.

"Sure!" Tora and Jyro followed Kenji under the ship.

"Stand back" Kenji warned. "PICCOLO" A panel on the underside of the ship began to float downwards.

When it opened fully they could see one of Andarius's soldiers on the panel. He shot energy balls at Tora and Kenji, to stun them, and shot a finger beam through Jyro's throat. Tora ran to the aid of his fallen brother. Kenji just stared in disbelief at the horror he had just witnessed. Andarius had taken his brother and now his only friend.

As the henchman aimed another beam at Tora, Kenji snapped to SSJ3 and punched the henchman as hard as his considerable strength would allow. Before the henchman flew too far Kenji blurred behind him and held out his elbow. The small of the henchman's back flew into Kenji's elbow with a sickening thud.

"DAMN YOU!" Kenji screamed "NEMITO WAS RIGHT, AN ENEMY LEFT ALIVE IS JUST A THREAT. I WON'T MAKE THAT MISTAKE AGAIN!" Kenji grabbed the henchman by the collar "I'LL MAKE SURE YOU'RE DEAD" Kenji began to power up an energy ball in his free hand.

A look of fear flitted across the henchman's face, and then a smile began to emerge. "Go to Hell" The henchman coughed out.

"You first." And with that Kenji positioned the energy ball inches away from the henchman's face and released. The henchman's face disappeared in a red mist. Kenji rose and looked upwards, as if into the heavens and said "You were right Nemito and I won't forget it. From now on no being of evil will leave my sight alive. This I vow."

Tora stood and said "Kenji, thank you for avenging my brother's death, You can still come and live with me if you want, It's what Jyro would have wanted."

"I'd like that. I'll help you carry Jyro back."

Seven Years Later On Earth

4:00 AM Capsule Corp.

Bulma woke suddenly and ran into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. Vegita was woken up by the sound of retching. A look of comprehension crossed Vegita's face, followed by frustration.

"Damnit, Not another brat! I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE NEAR _ANY _SARDINE AND PEANUT BUTTER ICE CREAM WOMAN!!! DO YOU HEAR ME!?!"

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!!! I sometimes read stories and don't review because I'm lazy well, If you just click the button and type "hi" at least I'll know you're reading it. Thanks, see ya next chap. Later Days.


	4. Origins part 2

Origins pt.2

Earth, Month 9 of Bulma's pregnancy(poor Vegita)

Vegita muttered a string of vulgar four letter obscenities as he searched the frozen foods isle for peanut butter and sardine flavored ice cream. As Vegita walked out the door a man handing out free samples confronted him.

"Would you like to try our new crunchy sardine ice cream sandwiches?"

Vegita stopped, turned and glared at the man, "Do I look like I want to try your bloody sandwich. Now get away from me before you find yourself breathing through your eyelids!"

"VEGITA!!! WHERE'S MY ICE CREAM!?!" Bulma shrieked at Vegita from he bedroom.

"Hit a pillow, dad. It work for me." Trunks offered as he saw the murderous look on his father's face.

Vegita blasted the sofa cushion that Trunks' feet were propped up on, "There's your damn pillow!" Vegita grabbed a spoon and the carton of ice cream and marched up the stairs cursing the whole way.

He's been like this ever since he found out mom was having a girl Trunks thought as he swept the remnants of his pillow into to the dustbin. Life's gonna get pretty interesting around here.

Trunks was interrupted from his musings by Vegita screaming "PRAISE DENDE, MY TORTURE IS FINALLY AT AN END!!!"

"VEGITA, SHUT UP AND CALL THE HOSPITAL, IT'S TIME TO HAVE THIS BABY!!!"

Later at the hospital:

"Mr. Briefs, you may come and see the baby now."

"Look," Bulma whispered to the baby, "That's your daddy, and that's your brother, Trunks."

"Mom, what're we gonna name her?"

"Why nothing short of Kimiko: the noble child." Vegita intoned.

Bulma rolled her eyes.

They got home and went to bed. Vegita was awoken by a pressure behind his right eye and the sound of a baby crying. He jumped up and ran to the crib in which Kimiko was sleeping. It can't be… Vegita was dumbstruck. He ran into Trunks' room and shook him awake.

"nnggh, What'd you want?"

"Hurry, boy, it's important. Power up as high as you can without going super."

"Then can I go back to sleep?"

"Do it now or I'll put you to sleep!"

"Alright, Alright!" Trunks powered up and Vegita read his power level. Vegita ran back to his crying daughter and read her power level.

They're the same! There's no difference in their powers. For once the Sayian Prince was at a loss for words.

The next morning he told Bulma of this and what he thought they should do about it.

"Let me get this straight," Bulma said with a skeptical look on her face, "You want me to believe that after six hours of life, our daughter is as powerful as our twelve year old son? And you want to deal with this miraculous twist of fate by sending her away to different people throughout Europe, Asia, and America in order to help her bring out the full potential of this power?"

"For once, Woman, we are on the same page. That's exactly what I've been saying." Vegita confirmed.

"NO FUCKING WAY!!!" And with that she slapped Vegita across the face and ran up to their room.

"Smooth, dad." Trunks said from the couch.

"You are _so_ lucky you aren't being raised on my home planet, Brat." Vegita walked up to his and Bulma's room and knocked on the door, "Bulma, it's for the child's own good. If she stays here sh-POMPH Vegita struggled to see what had hit him……… "Very funny, Woman!" Vegita yelled as he tossed the blanket and pillow down the hallway. "Look, It's my child too, It's not as if I want to shirk my responsibility-Open the door so we can have a proper conversation."

The door opened and Bulma stepped out, "You are not allowed into our room as long as the baby is here. Now let's go down to the kitchen so I can formally call you a psychotic baby hating father." They walked to the kitchen with Vegita one step away from a conniption fit.

"Okay, now we're in the kitchen. Have you ever heard of a man called Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart?"

"Why yes of course, the composer, what does that have to do with anything?"

"Are you aware he learned to play the piano at age three, the violin at age five. He wrote his first concerto at the age of nine, a full scale, four hour, opera at twelve."

"What's your point?"

"His father saw that he had an extraordinary gift and nurtured that gift so that he was entertaining Kings when he was still younger that Trunks. What if his father had done nothing? We'd never have heard of Mozart. Our daughter has an extraordinary gift. She has a chance to entertain Kings and Queens, even be one. I'm only thinking of Kimiko here. She wouldn't leave today, she'd stay with us until she can walk. What do you say, make our daughter a Queen?"

"It is what's best for KimisobI guess we should." Bulma was in tears, Vegita hugged her and whispered comforts in her ear.

The same time, Planet Vegita

"You nervous?" Tora asked as the computer ran.

"Not really, I just want to see if my DNA sample matches with anyone else's." a sixteen year old Kenji replied.

"Wait a minute, this can't be right………"

"Let me see! What is it!?"

"Patience, young one."

"You can take your patience and cram it up your ass, now let me see before I kick you in the throat!"

"Well when ya ask all nice like………" Tora turned the computer monitor to face Kenji. "The sample is too diluted for you to be his son, maybe his grandson or summat. He did have a son who got shipped."

"I can't even believe this" Kenji said as he gaped, open mouthed at the screen.

A/N: Who is this mystery relative of Kenji's, I wonder? It's not that huge of a mystery, to be honest. REVIEW PLZ!


	5. Riot Girl

Riot Girl

A girl with long black hair pulled back in a ponytail, wearing a black shirt that said on the front, "Guns don't kill people, they just make it easier." and the Osiris symbol on the back. The pair of baggy black pants that she was wearing were pulled down past the ankle of her rollerblades, as she skated down the streets of Tokyo………with her tail flapping in the wind behind her.(The song Riot Girl by Good Charlotte drowns out the city sounds)

Vegita growled. This is the closest to nervous I've ever seen him Bulma thought as she watched her husband trying not to hyperventelate.

"When is that bus going to get here, woman?" Vegita snapped.

"Do I look like Dende? Am I all knowing?" Bulma asked fecitiously.

"I thought you had that Woman's Intuition thing."

"That's a woman's excuse for not having to explain how they knew before hand." Trunks said.

"Oh, is that it!?!" Bra exclaimed as her hand flew out to point and "accidentally" hit Trunks in the face. "Oh, never mind, it was just a Toyota."

The whole Briefs family was at the bus station waiting for the bus that would contain the missing member of their family, Kimiko Briefs.

Meanwhile at a park across town, Gohan, Videl, and Pan sat down to have a picnic. As they were eating, Gohan happened to notice a girl with a tail blading down the street at super speed. Gohan blurred in front of her.

"You're a Sayian." Gohan stated in a suspicious tone.

The girl stopped and pulled off her headphones with a look of utter disgust that would wilt a diamond rose. "I know what I am, what I don't know is, why it's any of your business." The girl said defiantly.

"If you're here to abuse the power of the Dragon Balls then it's my business to send you packing."

"Believe me, I don't want anything to do with you and your _balls_. Now I've got to meet someone so, I'll see ya later, much later."

"Don't think you can get away from me without a fight."

"Oh. It's a fight you want, well, I'll give you a fight." And with no further adieu the girl punched Gohan in the throat. Gohan fell to his knees before the girl, clutching his throat and gasping for breath. Pan and Videl ran over to find the girl helping Gohan up and saying, "Take deep breaths through your mouth."

"Who are you?" Pan asked the girl.

"The name's Kimiko Briefs."

"Pan Son."

"Y-Y-Your r-rel-l-ated t-to V-V-V-Vegita?" Gohan gasped up at Kimiko.

"Yeah, he's my dad."

"I-It sh-shows."

"You know my father?"

"We go way back. He didn't tell us he had two daughters."

"Well I guess he wanted to send me away to train so I'd be strong before any of his friends met me. He tried the same thing with my sister, Bra, but mom didn't take kindly to that idea. Well, I'll be late if I don't leave so, Later."

"Hey, Kim," Pan called as Kimiko turned to leave. "Try and get everyone to go straight home and we'll get the gang together so you can meet them."

"I have no idea what gang you're talking about but, sounds good." Kim said and turned and sped off.

"Vegita's got another daughter!?!" Goku yelled into the phone.

"What!?!" Chi-Chi jumped up from the table where she had been sitting. "We're going over right now!"

"You're not serious!" Krillin exclaimed loudly into the receiver.

"What are you yelling about?" 18 asked her husband.

Krillin covered the mouthpiece with his hand and said to 18, "Vegita had another daughter and didn't tell anyone."

"When?"

"About twenty years ago."

"You're not serious!" 18 exclaimed loudly.

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!!! The button is right there, just let me know you are reading, PLEASE!!!


	6. Reunited

Reunited

Planet Vegita:

A much stronger and older Kenji says goodbye to his friends. His grandfather, Bardock. His godfather, Tora. His girlfriend, Kira. He was going to earth to find his real family.

He hugged his Grandfather. "Take care of yourself while I'm away, old-timer."

"You watch your ass, kid. Be smart."

He hugged his grandfather's best friend; "I'll see ya in a year or so, all right? Watch out for Kira while I'm gone."

As he moved to Kira, her eyes welled with tears, but being a Sayian woman, she maintained a straight face. He held her close. "I'll be back. I promise. You know I love you right?"

She looked up at him bleary-eyed and nodded, "I love you too."

"I will be back. Be good while I'm gone." He kissed her softly and boarded his ship.

Earth:

The gang was all sitting around an enormous picnic table in the back yard of Capsule Corp. Goku stood and whistled for silence.

"You all know why we're here. Vegita's secret daughter has come back to her family, but she didn't know that that means that she's part of our family now too. Kimiko would you please stand up?"

Kim did so, "Just call me Kim"

"Everyone this is Kim, I'm not even gonna try to introduce everyone here. But I hope you'll all introduce yourselves and make her feel comfortable. So, mingle and Bulma and I will start up the

Bar-B-Q."

Pan and Kim had become fast friends so Pan took the liberty of bringing Kim around to meet everyone. Kim was still in her baggy black pants but had changed to a Trapt shirt, and instead of roller blades, she now wore a pair of huge black boots.

Pan on the other hand wore a pair of tight jeans and a GreenDay T-shirt. She had on a pair of gray etnies and had no less than 30 bracelets adorning her wrists, including a black Good Charlotte wristband.

Pan guided Kim over toward where the other teens and young adults were grouped. "Kim this is Goten, you know Trunks, You also know Bra, and Marron. Goten is my uncle, and Marron's dad is Krillin, who is my grandpa's best friend." They all greeted the new addition to their group. Goten switched the guitar he was holding to the other hand and shook her hand. Goten, in addition to the Jackson Randy Rhoads signature V he was holding he wore a long sleeved Avenged Sevenfold shirt with slits cut in the sleeves for his thumbs. He also wore a huge pair of baggy black bondage pants with red stitching. Under the pants he wore a pair of Converse AllStars. To top off the outfit, he wore black eyeliner; an eyebrow piercing and his jet-black hair streaked red and spiked up.

Trunks had his trademark haircut, and a lavender goatee. He wore a gray NewFoundGlory T-shirt, a pair of tight jeans, and a pair of Vans on his feet. Marron was sitting next to Trunks, wearing a tight pink half-shirt and a pair of tiny shorts that said, "Enjoy the View" on the butt. Next to Goten stood the very antithesis of Marron. Bra had long blue hair with black streaks in it. She had heavy makeup, but not unpleasantly so, with a color scheme to match her hair. She wore a black Slipknot wife-beater that almost came down to her navel and, like Goten, a pair of huge black bondage pants with blue stitching, that rode dangerously low on her hips. The gap between her shirt and pants displayed a navel piercing, and a tongue stud was visible in addition to several earrings on each ear.

"Wow," Kim commented, "Every other place that I've been I've seen people who dress this differently beat the crap out of each other, but you guys are friends, that's awesome."

They all smiled. "Well, it's not like we never have disagreements, we just don't make that big of a deal about them." Bra explained.

"Yeah, besides," Goten said, "If we started fighting, our mom's would kill us, and our dad's would place bets."

Kim smiled, "Vegita is pretty competitive."

They all laughed. "I remember once when Goten beat me in a sparring match, my Dad kicked me all around the yard until I got stronger and beat him."

"Yeah, "beat me,"" Goten smirked, "I let you win cause I felt bad for you."

"WHAT!!!" Trunks exclaimed loudly.

"Awww, that was really sweet, babe." Bra said to Goten giving him a smooch.

"So it's not bad enough that you mock my fighting skills, but you have to go and kiss my sister in front of me." Trunks glared at Goten.

"Live with it, bro." Bra said as she put her arm around Goten and went in for another kiss.

However, it was interrupted by a gigantic explosion. People, picnic tables and food were thrown everywhere.

Goku yelled, "IS EVERYONE OK? THE FRENCH FRIES, TEN SECOND RULE!!!" Which was followed by Goku and Goten scrambling to gather as many fries of the ground before ten seconds was up. This also set everyone laughing hysterically, except of course, Vegita. Goku held out his hands and in them was a huge pile of fries, Goten held out his hand and there were fries in his hands as well. And then a third pair of hands were extended holding a pile of fries. The whole group looked from the fries up his arms, to his Sayian armour, to his tail, and finally to his face. They all gasped, and Chi-Chi fainted.

It could not be clearer with Goku and Goten standing nest to this Sayian stranger, the family resemblance was uncanny. Not to mention the behavioral resemblance.

"Kenji," Bulma said aloud.

The stranger whirled around to face Bulma and asked, "Do you know me?"

"I do," a strong voice from behind him said, "You are my son."


End file.
